


Strengthening Bonds

by OneColoredLily



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Love, Nalu - Freeform, NatsuxLucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneColoredLily/pseuds/OneColoredLily
Summary: Knowing Natsu could give into his desires if he worked past his shyness, Lucy derives a plan to awaken his dragon side. Temptations of the heart meet for the first time.





	1. Otherworldly

In the middle of the night, as the world is enveloped in cool air and the cicada's sing to the moon, Lucy Heartfilia finds herself awake. No nightmares plaque her mind, there isn't a sound to be heard outside her apartment and there certainly is no talking cat to disturb her. She instead finds herself awake because of the pink haired boy sharing the bed with her.

Natsu lies asleep on his back, hands held up by either side of his head and reminding her of someone silently saying 'don't shot.' The rise and fall of his bare chest has bewitched her into content. It's a rarity to not hear him snore, as he must be thoroughly worn out. Their thin blanket ruffles at his navel where a line of champagne pink hair runs down his stomach and disappears beyond the fabric.

Lucy doesn't need to push the blanket aside to know that beyond that light blue fabric, he's naked. She's so highly aware of them both being naked under these sheets her entire body vibrates.

She hesitantly brings a small hand out from under the covers, cautious of disturbing Natsu. She's aware of his sleeping habits by now half-a-year into their relationship, the boy could sleep through an earth quake, yet she can't help but be cautious of every sound she makes. She doesn't want to wake him up. Not in this otherworldly moment.

She brushes her knuckles against his cheek, taking a chance in being able to touch him intimately again. His sun-kissed skin feels ten degrees hotter under her hand, keenly reminding her who exactly is sleeping next to her in the darkness that coats her room.

She can't explain this feeling spreading out from her chest and fluttering in her stomach. This is … not exactly new but more profound. Moments like this with Natsu have always felt out of reach, the boy too shy to give into any notion of romance.

Natsu might not be aware of it but he's romantic in his own sort of way. He'll keep her warm at night better than any blanket she has. He's able to bring her strength in a way none of the other guild members can. He gives her gifts, usually items that he finds funny, useless to Lucy, but it's the thought that counts. He makes her happy by the little things he does.

But being with a boy who has no notion of what it means to physically romance a girl can be quite frustrating. Especially when said boy has the muscles of a fighter and the rugged looks of a champion, driving Lucy insane.

Cuddling next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder and holding hands in public are things Natsu doesn't mind. The companionship is his favorite aspect in their relationship to shower upon Lucy. It's the physical contact that gave them trouble in the relationship.

If she showed any sign of wanting to go beyond satin-like kisses, he would stiffen and swallow his tongue. During those times, seeing her disappointment and frustrations, he'd reassured her on multiple occasions that he wasn't out-right rejecting her. At least, that's what she'd been able to translate from his stammering. Lucy didn't need to hear an explanation from him though, as it was effortless to realize that he couldn't help but react like he did. Being raise unconventionality, known for fighting and the atmosphere of a rowdy bar teaching him life lessons, means that being close to a girl, for a lack of better words, must have freaked him out.

While Natsu has seen other women naked—all by accident during wardrobe malfunctions or in the middle of a battle when a shirt would get torn in the wrong spot—none of those times intrigued him. He showed no interest and continued to be around these women as if they weren't naked in front of a full-fledged male. With Lucy though, because he finds her worth something more to him then a friend, the female body all of sudden becomes something to forebode.

On one hand, it's flattering that it's her, Lucy, which makes him choke on his words and become a nervous wreck. On the other hand, it's frustrating has all hell.

She wanted to move forward in their relationship. To have moments with Natsu that she only dreamed about in her wildest fantasies. To have his arms cage her against a wall like in her romance novels and to woo her into submission. His regular personality is already dominant; she knew that if he gained some confidence, he would be able to take control and assert their sex lives in a way she could die for.

She was ready for sex, and the more Natsu denied her, the more certain she felt in her decision. The thought alone made her breathing shorten and for heat to pulsate between her thighs.

Lying here in the dark, thinking about all those road-blocks, she's glad they're all things of the past, because they finally came to terms with those gentle kisses turning into sinful desires on this dead quiet night. They learned how to make their bodies sing to one another. She got to hear Natsu pant, groan and talk to her in ways she never expected, as it turns out he's got a thing for talking dirty to her. They explored new reaches of the heart and took a step further in their relationship.

Lucy gently lays her hand against Natsu's chest, his heartbeat thumping calmly under the tips of her fingers. She turns her eyes to the kitchen curtain where a glass bottle sits in hiding. It's thanks to that tinny bottle that she found the fearlessness to seduce him in a way only the dragon slayer could understand.

Before the after-glow of their union, turning back the clock a full day, Lucy was out in the market with Erza when inspiration struck her.

____________

XxXxXxXxX

____________

Fermenting in wooden barrels outside of a small shop, the farmer's market fruit of the day gives off a sickly sweet smell. Lucy stares intently at the fruit, debating about what she wants. Natsu hates jackfruit while she loves them for their sweetness. He would rather get bell peppers or a dragon fruit, though neither of them very much like dragon fruit, Natsu would buy them for the name alone.

"I say to get the kiwis," Erza advises, arms full of paper bags that hold her foods of choice.

Lucy sighs. "Ever since I lost that bet to Lily, I've been buying kiwis for him non-stop this past week and I'd rather stay clear of that fruit for the rest of my life, if I can."

She leans forward enthusiastically, taking on a sparkle to her dark brown eyes. "Then go for the strawberries."

"I can't now that you've bought the entire place out," Lucy chuckles.

"Oh, right, sorry about that. I couldn't help myself."

She gives in and buys one of each fruit. Beside the kiwi's, that is.

In the heat of the summer sun that comes down without mercy, Lucy took the opportunity to wear her new summer dress, tapered at the waist and flowing down to her knees, making her blossom with femininity. Which is why she can't understand how Erza can wear her armor, blinding Lucy whenever it reflects in the right angle of light. Erza does have to go on a mission as soon as she drops her food off at home, but can't she take the opportunity to change then? Maybe the armor acts as a sort of insulation?

The farmer's market crowd swarms the girls as they make their way to the other side of the market, away from the foods and towards the merchants who sell hand-made items. The soaps, perfumes and skin care items tempt Lucy, but like every time she comes by this area she restrains herself. Her rent is more important. So is food. She'll have to take an extra mission alone to pay for all these indulgent things.

That doesn't stop her when an emerald bottle catches her eye.

In a small booth with an insignificant atmosphere to it, the merchant of this establishment has his back to her as he reads through a small handbook. Her bottle of interest sits on a cloth covered table surrounded by other bottles of different shapes and colors, but it's what the bottles says it does that makes her pause.

Lucy taps a knuckle against the table to get the clerks attention. "Excuse me but … um, that bottle—"

She's startled into silence when he suddenly spins around, his vast amount of necklaces clacking together. "Ah, the young lady has an eye for the rare, I see," he says enthusiastic. He quickly goes to the table and waves a hand out at his potions. "All of my potions are organic and hand-made, you can count on that. What is that you seek? I can give you hair that shines like today's sun. Or perhaps you're interested in attracting the eyes of all who are around you? There is one that forever gives you the smell of wax-flower, a lovely feature, if I do say so myself."

"No, no, it's none of those things," she interjects, trying to take control of this man's over-bearing marketing strategy. "It's that bottle, the one with the long neck to it. It says 'Strength Potion'. Can it really do that? I mean, how strong would I be?"

The clerk purses his lips. "Why would a beauty like you be interested in something so boorish? I regretted making that potion the moment my husband suggested it."

She hiccups when her cheeks become hotter. "Why I want it is none of your concern."

In all honesty, her first thought is to use it against Natsu. During their sparing matches, when the fights aren't serious and laughter accompanies the tussling, there's a sense of intimacy that lingers between them. She's psychically closer to her boyfriend in those moments then she is when they're on the couch in her apartment.

To Lucy, it seems that fighting is Natsu's one way of knowing what it means to not be afraid of her body. She's seen how enthralled he gets whenever she fights. That blush of pride and the nod of approval he unconsciously gives. He's more comfortable with her chest pressing against his in their fighting matches then he is in the privacy of her home.

To feel his breath rough against her as he exerts his strength, to close her hands around his lean muscles and to see his canine-teeth come out as he grins with their play, sometimes it gets to her head and she has to stop. Doing so is never a good thing as it confuses Natsu, making him continuously ask her what's wrong. It's something she can never admit to him out of embarrassment. Many times she's turned their matches into a challenge to not lose her cool and jump his bones.

That's exactly why she wants the potion though. It's been such a long time since those moments between them took place. She just wants to spend some intimate time with him, and if that's the only way currently without him shying away then so be it.

"It sure will make you strong," the vendor reassures. "All you have to do is add the hair of the strongest warrior you know of and that potion will adhere to that strength. Drink it and it will last you about fifteen minutes."

"That's it? Fifteen minutes?" She puts her grocery bags on the display table, pushing some of the bottles aside and panicking the merchant, seeing his precious item treated so poorly.

Lucy asks about the pros and cons. Are there side-effects? What can be done for her if something goes wrong, because she sure will get her money back if it doesn't work? Are there any other positives to it? But that one is apparently a dud. Its strength alone that she will get.

What she doesn't ask is how this will affect her boyfriend. What would happen if she could physically out do him? Pin him to the ground and … and seduce him?

Out of nowhere, with that one thought, she sees the use of this potion in new light. The thought alone sounds stupid, but to a boy with a fighting spirit and dragon instincts to boot, it could help him work past his shyness. She could take their intimacy to a new level doing this.

Natsu wouldn't know what she was doing. No way would he. The only time he figures out flirting is when it's shoved straight in his face, and then he starts panicking. But to fight him into seduction? To dominate over this head-strong boy … she can't help but wonder what it would mean for the dragon side of him.

After all, it's hard to fight against nature.

Lucy smashes her face into her hands and mutters with a groan. "Oh, listen to me. I sound like some sex fiend."

"Excuse me, ma'am?" the vendor says.

She jumps and straightens her back. With these naughty thoughts in mind, buying the bottle is no longer a small task. "Oh, um, I uh, will take the potion …"

"Very good choice! I can wrap that up for you, if you wish. One last thing, do you know whose strength you wish to borrow? It will only work if you know the person." He takes the bottle and her cash, unknowingly withering away the cheapskate part of her as the last of her money goes.

"You said it had to be their hair I used, right?" Lucy turns to look at Erza who stands at the booth across from her, fingering the strawberry barrettes and marveling at their beauty. "I have someone in mind," she smirks.


	2. To Pin The Dragon

Lucy isn't surprised to find Natsu lounging on her couch and eating her food when she gets home. Despite the fact that he sleeps at her house more often than his own, she still finds it extremely rude he lets himself in and walks around the place as if he's the one paying rent. Then again, she would prefer he come to her. She doesn't go to his house often thanks to the way he refuses to properly clean his cloths and touch the dirty dishes. Before they dated, she cleaned his house once as a form of payback for his breaking-and-entering and it ended up being a free cleaning job for him. She's never going to do that again.

In the kitchen, Natsu throws away the empty chip bag and switches that out in favor for one of the fruits she's brought home. He's already thrown his coat across the couches backrest, baring his chest and testing her restraint to make sure she doesn't stare for too long.

"These look good," he grins, digging into the paper bag. "Happy should bring a dragon fruit to Carla tonight. I'm sure she'll love it."

"I don't think she's that type of girl," Lucy humors him.

Speaking of Exceeds, Happy is in her bathroom preparing for his date with Carla tonight. The white cat finally decided to give him a proper chance, creating quite the stir at Fairy Tail over the new couple. It's Happy's one opportunity to make it or break it with the beautiful cat and this love-struck boy is taking it seriously.

It's the perfect night with the nosy cat gone and her comrades out on missions to use the potion.

"How do I look?" Happy asks. He pushes aside the kitchen curtain with flare. There's a black bow tie around his neck, fur freshly bathed—meaning he must adore Carla to endure that—and the slight scent of Cologne wafts from him.

Natsu gives a thumbs up. "You look great, buddy. Knock her out of the park."

"I'm so happy for you guys," Lucy says. "Carla is so stubborn to have made you wait this long but I'm glad she's giving you a chance. Now, a few things of advice to give you, as your good friend."

She kneels before the cat in a show of seriousness. Firstly, she tells him to not give Carla fish. Happy might like it but she's not the biggest fan. He should wait until the third date for that. Secondly, take her to a restaurant or a park, not to the fish market. And thirdly, pay attention to her every little move.

Lucy winks. "You'll know what she wants if you really love her."

"Your notions of romance are mushy," the cat says dull.

"Hey, I know more about this then you do, so listen up."

He snickers and flips into the air, bringing out his white wings to keep himself afloat above her head. "Oh, I know. Having Natsu around must be a real treat for you."

She gives her disapproval at him for that statement.

Natsu walks over with a bell pepper in hand, already bitten into. "Whatever that means, go and get her, Happy. Don't keep her waiting. Girls don't like that."

Happy's eyes widen and he looks to the clock above Lucy's dresser. "Ah, right. Wish me luck you two!" he smiles. The cat flies past the kitchen curtain and through Lucy's room to dash out the open window into the setting sun, eager for his first date.

Lucy sighs pleased. "I love that this is happening."

"I hope Carla doesn't shove this in his nose. He's really been looking forward to it," Natsu says, readjusting his scarf.

"I'm sure she'll treat him fine." She stands with a hand on her hip, saying that she's going to take a bath and change into something more comfortable. "Try not to make a mess, in the meantime. And don't even think about peeking in on me."

He snorts. "Why would I do that?"

She wants to say multiple things to him—she's got the body of a Goddess so why wouldn't any guy want a peak, that Natsu's head is full of hot air along with his dick and a few other insults at the unknowing insult he threw at her. She holds her tongue, wanting to make sure to keep Natsu in a calm state until the sparing begins.

She digs through her draws inconspicuously, shoving side any cloths she rejects for the occasion. She can't dress too sexy, but putting on sweat pants seems more like a turn off. After a shower, Natsu keeping true to his word as she felt no prying eyes, she decides to do a combo move. Her underwear can be alluring, plum purple and black lace, the dark colors giving off a little more sex-appeal than is usual for her. The regular clothes covering her fancy undergarments can be plain, exactly what she wants. A gray tank top and satin shorts is all that's needed, the pants lining precariously close to her cheeks.

Coming into her bedroom, Natsu, of course, gives no reaction to her efforts. He'll appreciate them in fifteen minutes or so after she's done towel ringing her hair.

Knowing she'll be alone with him for the entire night, wearing these revealing cloths and thinking of ways to get him into compromising positions, has changed the way it feels to be around the dragon slayer. No longer is she at ease by his side. There's a tension lingering in the air, thick and heavy. At times she finds it hard to talk to him, taking his place and becoming the nervous one between them.

"Okay, what is it?" he asks suspicious. He puts his cards down on the coffee table, halting their game. "You've been acting weird. Weirder then you already are. Did you eat something? Lose another bet to Lily?"

"No, no, that's not it," she quickly dismisses, putting her own set of cards down.

"Then there is something bothering you."

"W-what does it matter? Seriously, it's fine. No need to worry."

"I think the only one worried is you." He sighs and leans his forearms against the table. "If you're in trouble then you can rely on me, you know. Unless this is some girly thing, then I can't help you."

Lucy's hands squeeze together in her lap, pulling her arms in and deliberately pressing her breasts together to create a deeper cleavage line. She has everything planned out but getting it started feels like a new objective.

She got the potion ready as soon as she bought it. It was simple enough to sneak up behind Erza while she was distracted to pluck a strand of red hair. Erza didn't notice but for an unconscious move to scratch the back of her head where the hair was taken. When Lucy added the strand, the clear liquid inside the bottle turned crimson, reminding her of a love potion.

"I'll be right back," Lucy says breathless.

Ignoring her boyfriend's bewilderment, she rushes into the kitchen and stands before the sink to take a few deep breaths. Maybe doing this was too big of a plan for a virgin? Out in the market it seemed like the perfect plan, but now that she has to act one it, by God, it's overwhelming. It would have been simple if they had gotten to having sex naturally, but doing something so elaborate has turned her into a nervous wreck and they haven't so much as kissed yet today.

She's become highly aware of her exposed skin, the cool air with the incoming night raising goosebumps. The tightness of her bra brushing against hardening nipples and the string of her thong running ever so right up her backside brings her breathing to new heights.

Quietly, Lucy pulls the potion out of her purse and the bottle shakes slightly in her cold hands. No, she can do this. She had enough confidence to start all of this in the first place; she can finish it, too.

The pop of the cork sounds deafening to her ears. Before she can change her mind, she downs the entire bottle, the potion having no taste but for a slight sourness that makes the muscle in her jaw scrunch. She gasps for breath when done and drops the empty potion bottle into a container on the counter where other dirty dishes sit.

No going back. This will either work and make her night or it will backfire hotter than Natsu's flames.

"What are you doing in there?" he calls impatient.

Lucy takes one last deep breath, trying to collect her thoughts. "Nothing. I … I needed a glass of water, that's all."

Back in her bedroom, she has to pause by the kitchen curtain. Why does Natsu look different to her? This wasn't a love potion, no matter what silly notion of romance she might have had, but the way the setting sun burns his dark eyes into oblivion makes her stomach flutter.

God, this boy drives her crazy. He's sitting there asking if she wants to continue their game and it's doing things to her that she wishes she could act upon. Nothing's changed about him but in the lustful light of her mind, everything about him is meant to turn her on. Did his pecks always stand out like that? He must be working out more, because the contour of his biceps is killing her. She wants to run her fingers through his soft hair and feel his steel-cord neck under her lips.

Did that potion do more then give her strength or is she that horny?

Lucy claps her hands together loudly, the sting of her palms coming together bringing her mind around. "Okay, N-Natsu, you think I'm weird, do you? How about I challenge you to an arm wrestling match then? If I win, you can never call me weird again." The words come out robotic like, having memorized these lines earlier.

He relishes the challenge, grinning from ear to ear and showing off those sharp teeth of his. "Alright. When I win, you have to do whatever I want for a day." Even his voice sounds deeper!

They get into position at her low set table, cupping each other's hands and putting an elbow against the wood. She can't help but notice how his hand swallows her small palm, rubbing against his callouses and reminding her of that strength he's worked hard for.

She hopes he's getting a good look down her shirt and seeing the way her butt juts out in her seat.

"You sure you're okay? Your face looks like it's about to burst," Natsu chuckles.

She frowns hard, all too aware of her blush. "I'm fine. Be quiet and let's do this."

"You just made a bet with Lily and now you make one with me? Are you getting gambling tips from Cana? Because you're not very good at choosing your bets."

"Says you. That bet with Lily was a fluke. Beating you will be a piece of cake compared to that ridiculous bet."

"Do you know who you're talking to? How often have I beaten you in our matches, huh?"

"It's seven to three. I've won a few times and that at least gives me a chance."

Lucy's body tenses and Natsu follows suit. They lean closer to one another, his warm breath fanning across her face and forcing her to clamp down all of her muscles to hold back a shiver. She's expecting to smell left-over food lingering on his breath but there's nothing but fiery embers. They bunch their arm muscles and grip their hands tighter together.

"One the count of three," he says.

Hearing that, she realizes that she's really about to arm-wrestle the strongest guy in Fairy Tail, a feat that under normal circumstances would be impossible for her to win. The potion doesn't make her feel any different. She was expecting a surge of power to flow through her, heck to have some muscle definition, but none of that happens. She almost fears that Natsu will break her arm doing this, but she smashes that thought to bites. He would never hurt her. She can't back out of her plan when it's getting started. To make up for her uncertainties, she'll have to put all of her might into this.

Besides, that confident smirk plastered to his face is starting to agitate her. He needs to lose every once in a while.

Natsu starts the countdown and the match begins.

And ends as soon as it starts.

Lucy uses as much strength as she can summon and sends his hand flying back against the table. Done in a flash, the cracking of the wood echoes in both of their ears and stuns them into silence. Lucy's hand is cuffed above Natsu's, frozen there as they try to come to terms with what happened.

"Did … did you try?" she asks hesitant.

He gasps. "What the hell was that?"

"You did? You tried to beat me?"

"Yeah, I did! What are you getting at? How in the hell did you do that?"

She jumps from her seat and raises her arms in the air, shouting her victory.

"How did you do that?" he asks again, snapping to a stand. "There's no way you could have won unless you cheated."

She lowers her arms and rubs her hands together, laughing shy to try and keep her gloating to a minimum. "I guess you could say I did cheat. I drank a potion that gave me the same strength as Erza."

His mouth slacks. "That's insane. But kind of cool. Show me again."

Time to start the next phase of the plan.

Lucy fiddles with her fingers behind her back. "Okay then … I bet I can wrestle you to the ground."

"You've done that to me before even without your super strength," he snorts skeptical.

"I will wrestle you and win every time. At least, until you give up."

That gets him going, gloating how impossible that is for her to do. That confidence in his strength will help in his awakening towards rampant lust.

Lucy's learned a few wrestling moves not just from Natsu but from Gray, too. Even Juvia joined in to teach her a thing or two after finding out that the love her life knew how to wrestle.

With each round, she gets Natsu into ever-so suggestive poses. Her blush refuses to retreat, the redness spreading to the tips of her ears and burning there, but she can't let that deter her. She will not shy away like a dumb virgin in some novel. Not when things are getting started. She can worry about that after making sure this stubborn boy to return her affections.

She holds Natsu's face to the floor and pushes her entire weight down to keep him there, pressing her chest against his back and getting a leg between his, brushing her knee delicately close to his groin.

In another move, she wraps an arm around his neck and forces his face into her boobs. As he struggles to free himself, his lips brush against the top of her left breast, over her heart. For a moment, it felt as if he bit her, but after releasing him and giving a glace down, there was no mark.

As the sun goes down, Lucy continues to get him to the ground like promised, teasing him a few times into thinking he's about to win only to be thrown on his back. Sexual tension comes about with their bodies entangling, climbing with vengeance. She can't get enough of how his scent has changed with his struggle, sweat having their skin stick to each other like Velcro. His arms wrap around her waist, their hips will press together, and mouths linger on skin. It's all sweet torture when they have to part.

As Natsu's losing streak worsens, she can hear a difference in his breathing. Not because he's gasping for air but because there's something in the back of his throat giving off a strange noise, as if it's an animalistic growl. He bares his fangs and grits his teeth, breath hissing past his lips. The amount of force he applies doubles as he tries to overcome her only to lose. Eventually, he can't help but cry out his frustrations.

Hearing such primal noises and seeing his dragon side emerge does something to Lucy she never expected. She thinks this is what people call a kink and it does wonders to her body. Whenever Natsu fights an opponent and this side of him emerges, fierce and protective, she never felt much beyond pride in knowing how hard he was fighting for his guild. When those glistening fangs and humming growls are directed at her, her entire body throbs and a desperation to be taken by him overwhelms her.

This dragon side of him is turning out to be a blessing. While his humanity makes him aware of what it means to kiss until you're breathless, bringing about a sense of bashfulness and uncertainty, the dragon side of him fights for dominance to feed those instincts that he might not understand but can't dispute. Lucy can't help but think she understands better than him about what's happening, being that researching on dragons was something she couldn't help but do once she met him.

Natsu becomes all she can sense. The traffic outside the apartment fades into the background and she saviors any touch he gives and takes.

Eventually it's too overwhelming and she has to put a stop to their tussling. This time around, there's no curiosity from Natsu about her predicament, rather there's only eagerness to get back to their fighting, to prove that he can beat her, if at least one time. Lucy refuses to return to his burning touch too quickly, knowing if she continued it would over-heat her nerves and have her pass out.

Natsu sits on the floor worn out and huffing with rage. Across his face is a faint blush and his eyes have dilated, the pupils covering almost the entire iris as they hyper focus in on his pray that he can't catch. "This isn't fair!" He jabs a finger at her. "You need to get rid of that fake strength of yours then we'll fight for real."

"This is fair while it lasts," Lucy says. She leans back on one hand, waiting anxiously for his next move. She lets the left strap of her tank top and bra fall with a racing heart. "I thought the strong dragon would be able to beat a small girl like me, even with this potion. But it turns out I was wrong," she teases slyly.

He raises his shoulders like a cat bristling its hair, crouching down on his hands and knees to stalk her. "Try me," he growls.

He rushes forward swifter then she's prepared for, surprising her and leaving her just enough reaction time to raise her arms. He grabs her hands, palm to palm and intertwining their fingers in a tight knit hold. They push against one another, trying to out-weight the other into getting pinned to the ground.

Thirteen minutes have gone by and Lucy knows the effects of the potion are wearing off. There's no tingling sensation or a gut retching feeling telling her that the potion is draining away. It's that she can see it. Her arms shake in trying to hold Natsu back and her shoulders burn with the strain.

This is it. One last exertion and she has to bring her reasoning's for doing all of this into fruition. She's heightened his frustrations and she can only pray its sexual frustrations.

Lucy grinds her teeth and can't help but give a grunt in her throat, turning that into a sort of human growl of her own. She slowly overcomes Natsu, pushing him back and extending her arms while his come to the side of his head. She continues to overpower him until his arms have no room to move further back. Because of the strange position she's got him caught in, having his back bend backwards a little and straining up on his knees, his center of gravity is thrown off.

She takes advantage of that and pushes against him as hard as she can, sending him flying back. His legs kick out from under him and he hits the ground hard enough that air bursts out of his lungs. She captures his hands against the floor and pins him in place, straddling her weight against him. She clenches her thighs around his hips and grips his wrists, locking her muscles into place.

Their bodies still and the world seems to slow down. Natsu doesn't struggle against her like she's expecting him to. He lies on the floor under her with labored breath and that heated stare in his onyx eyes burning through to her soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! Please leave a comment of any kind to tell me so! They are always appreciated!


	3. To Pin the Dragon

Lucy focuses on the position she's got Natsu caught in, lying on his back under her and his arms caged. She leans forward a little more and hovers her quivering chest closer to his open mouth. Both of her tank top straps have fallen, loosening the front of her shirt to show the top of her bra that heaves with her breathing. She settles against his lap, arching her back and giving a few purposeful rubs against his crotch. She's disappointed slightly when she feels nothing, no bulge or a hint of an oncoming boner beneath her but she supposes it will take a little more play for that. Her shorts pull up, revealing more of her bottom and the dark colors peeking out from the backside of her thong are prominent against her creamy skin.

Natsu's eyes wonder from her open shirt back to her face, around to the tense curve of her back and, as quick as a flash, down to where their hips connect. Lucy refuses to lose any sort of detail. He parts his lips as if he wants to say something but nothing comes out, lost for words.

"I win," she whispers haughty.

That blows away the fog in his mind, having his eyes widen only to narrow into slits.

It apparently isn't the right thing to say.

Suddenly Natsu tenses, jerking his hands out of Lucy's hold and thrusting back against her. The benefit of the potion has completely left her system and she tumbles backwards through the air to be pinned under him. A definite bruise is going to form with that one, as he's mostly likely expecting her to still have her brute strength.

With one hand, he holds her shoulder and with the other he presses against her belly, the tips of his fingers digging into the exposed skin from her rolled tank top. He settles between her spread legs and embarrassingly the new position makes her realize how soaked she, the wet coolness making her lower lips flutter.

What Lucy's not expecting is for Natsu to bite into the crook of her neck.

She gives a small cry that makes him bite harder, effectively having her go quiet but for a small whimper that can't be helped. The bite doesn't hurt; as she's felt worse things pierce her skin. There's a lot of pressure to his teeth, mainly around where they sharpen, and his lips hum against her skin as he releases a steady thrum of a growl.

She holds as still as she can manage with her confusion and arousal fighting against one another. Whatever's happening with him, she feels she can't go against it. She places her hands against his chest, spreading her fingers and showing that she has given up, relaxing the rest of her body.

It does the trick. Natsu slowly lets go and eases his hands, no longer demanding to keep her in place. He remains close to her skin as she waits for his next move now that he's the one in control. His lips brush against the indents he's left, soft and caressing with heat.

Coming face to face with him is like looking at someone Lucy doesn't know. His dark eyes shimmer in the lamplight, having her realize that the sun is fully beyond the horizon and that most of her room has gone dark. Her bedside lamp is the only thing providing any sort of light for her to see this intense man. Of course, for Natsu he'd probably be able to see her in the dark with his dragon talents easily.

The way his mouth-line tightens and eyebrows pinch together in worry sets Lucy's stomach dropping, thinking that he's about to run from her. He shifts their position and pulls her gently up with him, bones creaking and muscles loosening. Sitting in front of each other, he puts his hands against the sides of her waist and repeatedly kneads his fingers there.

It's a huge weight off her shoulders to know he wants to keep her near. Her hands stay against his chest, rubbing soothing circles with shaking fingers. His skin has always felt to be hotter than anyone else she's touched, but at this moment it doesn't only feel warm. It scorches.

He licks his lips and takes a deep breath. "What was that?"

"Um, what exactly?" she asks quiet. Her heart wants to burst out of her chest and he's the one confused?

"I don't know. I just … after what happened, I needed to—I don't know—make you stop. Something didn't feel right. When you kept winning, something was building up in me. Damn, it sounds stupid but having you over me, I couldn't take it." He shakes his head, having his hair flop against his forehead, matted with sweat and tangles.

"I'm sorry."

His chuckle trembles with nervousness. "Ah, no, you don't have to be sorry about that. Damn, Lucy, I don't think I've seen something that hot before."

The bold statement has her swallow the lump in her throat. "Glad I could put on a show," she says shy.

"This feels different. Not a bad kind of different. Do you … feel that?" He caresses her cheek that she turns into, the tip of her lips nuzzling against his palm. "I don't know how to say it—you know me, I suck at this kind of thing, but I … I want to, um …"

"Nastu do you …?"

Finishing her question with actions rather than words, Lucy grips the front of his scarf that's come loss and gently urges him towards her. Their noses brush, lingering there but for a moment until their lips come together, gliding against one another and matching top to bottom. It's sweeter than anything she's tasted before, drinking him in and basking in the bond they have.

The kiss is hesitant on Natsu's end and she's okay with that. She finds that having Natsu show interest brings around a sense of anxiousness. No longer is she endlessly eager to shove her tongue down his throat but instead trembles in his arms.

They repeatedly come back to one another, gaining courage in their affections as the kisses get heavier. There isn't a carnal of desire for one another in these kisses nor is this the same type of tenderness shown all those times before, this is something in-between. Something that has Lucy moan against Natsu's lips and bring a hand around to caress the back of his neck. That noise she makes encourages him, breath becoming like fire and nibbling on her bottom lip sensually. Her eyes widen at the unexpectedness of it.

She's wanted this with him for so long but seeing him return the fondness brings about a new side of him she never expected, though she should have. Damn, is it hot. He seems different in the shadow of her bedside lamp, eyes black like a starless night and feral as he puts a hand to her lower back, bringing her closer to him. In fact, it seems he might have a thing for biting. Not that she'll complain as long as he doesn't break the skin. Or leave marks where others will see and tease her relentlessly about it.

He rests his forehead against hers, thinking about something that makes his face burn brighter. "Hey, is it okay if I … we can do more?" He mumbles the last part, self-consciousness at their actions starting to overtake him.

Not wanting to lose him nor herself to sexual nervousness, she grins smug. "Only if you keep to your promise to never call me weird again. After all, it seems I can beat you at any time from now on."

The corner of his mouth juts upward in a slight grimace. "I'm the stronger one between us. Give in. That potion is just a big cheating device."

"If you can't beat someone using a simple potion then I don't think you're as strong as you think."

"Hey, quit it. You're starting to sound like Ice Dick."

She turns away from him, unable to contain her large smirk at her play. "I'm not doing anything. You're the one that struggled getting me to the ground."

Natsu takes advantage her exposed neck and his teeth reunite with the same spot he bit before. She twitches and holds her breath. "Don't tempt me," he says deep, a growl emanating from him. He hugs Lucy hard and presses the bridge of his nose to her shoulder "Something in me is starting to scream. I don't think you know how much I want now you right now. Every time you touch me I feel like I'm about to fall apart, but I want this so bad. Don't laugh at me for that. I sound dumb—"

"No, you don't." Her lips whisper against the shell of his ear. "You don't have to be afraid. We can be bad at this together."

He snorts. "Gee, thanks."

She forces her mouth to open before her shyness can take over, buckling down on her uncertainties and going for the truth. "I … I wouldn't mind that. If you bit me again." Her words are whispered quieter than the brush of a bird's feather, but she knows that Natsu would be able to hear her voice through anything.

For once, she said the right thing. Natsu comes around and seizes her lips rougher than before. The kiss is no longer sublime and hesitant in a way only new lovers can achieve. This kiss is fueled by pent-up passion, messy and rushed. She gives a low moan that drives him to bring a hand behind her neck. Heads tilt and lips overlap with hunger.

As breath hitches and intoxication of the lips takes over, they fumble. Teeth clack together painfully when they come back to one another and they have to pause to overcome the mistake. Natsu scratches the front of his teeth as if that'll take the pain away. When they look at one another in surprised, they can't help but laugh.

Lucy smiles softly. "Don't stop now."

She re-captures his chapped lips, using it as a distraction to slip his scarf off and setting the precious item aside. Her hand hits the edge of the table and it momentarily makes her think that she better not have her first time done on the floor.

Natsu drags his mouth along her neck and up to her jaw, frantically nipping her skin and making her mew with every touch.

"Shit, I love the noises you make," he confesses.

Lucy drags her nails down his toned chest and traces every inch of his abs. As his lips trail farther down, lingering at the swell of her right breast, she traces those fine hairs that ride his belly. She's always wanted to toy with those champagne pink hairs, making her giggle to find out their softer then she would have thought. Her thumbs linger on the V of his hips, looping under the sash of his belt and tugging eagerly at the offending object.

Suddenly she's hoisted into his awaiting lap, straddling him. The new position leaves no room between them, a blessing with her chest pressing firmly against him and their stomachs brushing all the way down to the navel. That's when she feels it, his awakening erection pressing against her inner thigh. It sets her nerves shaking.

His fingers tangle through her golden locks, snaring a few strands of hair painfully but she doesn't voice her objections. Their lips barley touch and they breathe each other's air.

Natsu's half-lidded eyes heated with lust put Lucy in a trance. "Am I moving too fast?" he asks.

"Oh, no, of course not," she reassures. "I'm … happy you want to do this, but are you okay? I've never seen you this impatient to do this with me before."

"Hell if I know if I'm okay. A voice keeps screaming in my head to take you. To have my scent cover you. To make sure you can feel me with every step you take. What I'm hearing in my head is pretty raunchy. Not even the guys at the guild can come up with crazier shit. I don't know where this is coming from but …"

"I think that's your intuition talking," she says husky, silencing him with her lips. Her arms wrap around his neck and cling to him, riding out this wave of hysterical desire.

Natsu becomes bolder with her reassurance.

He groans in their kiss and demands more. He licks along her bottom lip, silently telling Lucy what he wants. She willingly opens her puffy lips for his tongue to roll over hers, twisting and caressing. The air he exhumes goes deep into her lungs, the breath of a fire dragon that sends his flames from his throat to hers.

Lucy's back bows when his hands faintly stroke her ribs, he in return now memorizing her bones. Her tank top has stayed bunched between them, exposing her stomach to his wondering hands that leave trails of fire in their wake. He goes wherever he can, along her curvy thighs that clench at his touch and back up the sides of her stomach, being so brave as to finger under the edges of her silk shorts, cupping her ass and digging his nails into the plump flesh.

"Oh, God," she moans. She encourages him by grinding into what he has to offer, having the head of his cock rub heavenly against her swollen clit. She's never been so thankful in her entire life that he wears loose pants.

Natsu pauses and grunts in displeasure. "Dammit."

"What? What's wrong?" she asks worried, halting her movements.

"Nothing. It just hurts a little."

"Um, what exactly …?"

He lowers his chin, eyes pointedly darting from his crotch to her. "Having a heavy girl sit on my dick doesn't exactly ease the pain."

Lucy's earthy colored eyes narrow. "I am not heavy. If you don't like it then I'll get off."

He quickly wraps his arms around her and locks her into place against him. "I said it hurt a little. I didn't say it was a bad kind of pain."

The air in her throat catches. Her own heat pulsates harder with those words and she shows him the attention he refuses to give up.

He rocks his hips against hers, making her twitch in his lap. His manhood is taunt and burning under her core, making her understand how it could possibly hurt for a guy if left unattended. A sting of saliva connects them as they part their tongues but she refuses to give leeway.

Lucy was right about being ready for this. After so many uncertainties, slowly learning how a real relationship works, she knew it was time to become a woman rather than a love-struck girl. She's never felt as close to Natsu as she has in this moment. This goes beyond the physical aspect and molds into a spiritual act. Ready to take this plunge and get to know one another in a way she never thought would have been possible when they first met.

The act of lifting her shirt over her head and adding it to the growing pile of cloths on the floor feels sacred, giving him a sight to behold that she so rarely gives to others. It's just a bra, that's all it is and nothing more, she repeatedly tells herself.

The sweat on her shirt has it roll off awkwardly, getting stuck around her arms. "Stupid thing," she mutters. Natsu helps her take it off the rest of the way.

She lets him take his time to simply look at her. Seeing her all those times before half-naked on accident are nothing compared to this heart-pounding confrontation. Their desperation for one another is halted as the reality of what's happening seems to catch up with Natsu. He feverishly takes an interest in the fullness of her breasts, big enough that they spill over the line of her bra as he bounces them in his twitching hands.

"You can do more than grope them," she says quiet.

"I-I know. Give me a second," he pouts.

She willingly lets him toy with her, brushing his thumb slowly over where a pert nipple would be. Too bad the fabric is too thick to let her properly feel it.

"This is all the guys ever talked about when you first came around. I never got the interest until now." He snickers and scratches the black lace. "I don't think I've seen this bra before. I'd remember."

Lucy scolds him for his underwear snooping, sending him into a fit of laughter.

He slowly runs a finger under the strap and accidentally stretches it to snap against her shoulder, having him apologize. He curiously traces the edges of the bra with a single finger, reaching around to the hooks and blindly toying with them, once against hesitant in asking for her permission. Their connection is so that they don't need to exchange words to understand how much they want one another, if Lucy's soaking panties and Natsu's erection aren't good enough indications.

She closes her eyes and gathers her wits for what she's about to do. Never before has she gotten this far with a guy, not the type of girl to give herself away easily to unwanted men. Her throat dries into sand paper as she reaches around, unhooking her bra one handed after so many years of practice.

Her bra slips away but as soon as it's gone a cold sweat runs down her spin. She quickly wraps her arms around Natsu's waist and hugs him tight to conceal her naked upper body, squealing pathetically. Her pert buds rub deliciously against him and she bites her lower lip to suppress her moans.

Anyone would figure that after inhaling his saliva and taking advantage of his dick she'd be okay with exposing her chest to her boyfriend. Kisses and conceal boners don't seem to be in the same category as this. God, what's she going to do when the pants come off? It makes her heart palpitate and her nerves go haywire, having her fingers dig into his back thinking about going that far with him.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," he says confused by her behavior. He comforts her by rubbing small circles on her back.

Her voice is muffled against his chest. "Hush. Just give me a minute."

"Aw, Lucy, come on. It's not as if I'm going to laugh at them. I've seen them before. They're fine."

Her lips purse. "What do you mean by 'fine'?"

"I don't know. Normal, I guess."

Her eyes roll. "Sounds about as romantic as you're going to get."

"What? Would you rather I say I want to eat them?"

Actually, to her, that doesn't sound too bad.

Of course, this boy has never had problems seeing breasts thanks to all the girls in his life constantly exposing them to him on accident. Why should she be any different? The thought is almost insulting if it wasn't for the tenderness he was showing her moments ago.

Natsu doesn't push her to back away, waiting uncharacteristically patient—perhaps sympathizing with her shyness after all those times before when he would freak out. His fingers glide trails of fire along her back, to her sides and reaching steadily around to her breasts that push outwards from pressing hard against his chest. He tests those boundaries, maybe even trying to tell her that it's okay. That he is most certainly fascinated in looking at her chest alone.

Knowing she's being foolish, Lucy is ready to reveal her rosy peaks to him but not without taking advantage of the position she's put herself in. She brings her lips to the raised scar on his neck and at the same time flicks a stiff nipple, having him suck in air though his teeth. Her kiss swollen lips wrap around the scar, sensually tugging the skin between her teeth and trying to imitate what he did earlier.

It brings about a deep rumbling in his chest, the closest sound to a purr that she's ever heard from him.

"I didn't think you could actually purr," she giggles soft. "I thought it was something I made up when I was drunk at that Christmas Party."

"I don't purr," he argues.

She goes back to his neck, sucking his pulse point and rubbing her hands along his stomach, relishing the contours of his body. That low rumble of Natsu's starts up again. He quickly reaches around and nips the top of her right ear.

Having her nose pressed close to his skin, she can clearly smell his unique scent, somehow finding it more tantalizing than ever before. The hot surface of his skin against her tongue makes her swear she can taste fire.

Natsu effectively stops her nibbling when he shoves his fingers under her shorts and tightly grips her rear. Without warning, he lifts her with ease and she claws him for purchase, her thighs clenching his waist like a boa.

The bed dips under Lucy's weight, her breasts bouncing with the spring of the mattress. Lying on her back, she removes her arms from around Natsu and almost brings them to cross awkwardly over her chest out of instinct to cover herself. The stark clash of his warm body escaping her grasp, being replaced by the breeze through the open window next to her, makes her shiver slightly and have her exposed nipples harden.

"I'm not going to be able to stop once we start again," he warns, reaching for his sash with trembling fingers.

She rubs her toes together. "That's o-okay. I, uh, I've been preparing for this. I've been taking birth control in the form a potion for a while. You don't have to … back away."

"What's with you and potions all of a sudden?" he snorts amused.

He struggles to take his belt off, the knot refusing to come undone until he's had enough and decides that burning the thing off is the best option. The flash of flame in the darkness blinds her.

"Contain yourself, please. I don't want my place set on fire," Lucy complains, rubbing her eyes.

"I think that's the least of your worries, right now," he says.

The shift of weight on the bed, telling her that Natsu's gotten off, has her focus past the white dots in her eyes. He kicks off his baggy pants in a sort of dance, the bulk of it getting stuck around his feet and almost having her think he's going to set that on fire, too. When he finally holds still pants-less, huffing in annoyance and giving that pout of embarrassment she finds adorable, the bulge in his briefs dismisses any sort of relaxed state she was in. She can clearly trace the outline of his thickness that strains to find freedom past the fabric of the underwear.

Natsu eagerly comes back to Lucy and places his weight between her legs, pressing hard into her soaked core. He gazes hungrily at her buds that beg for attention.

"We don't have to do this …" he says, giving her one last out.

She sighs shaky. "I want this and I don't expect you to hold back. Even if I shy away, keep going."

His head cocks to the side. "That sounds weird." Hearing those words, he smirks. "Speaking of weird, I technically won that little bet of ours. You have to do what I say for the next 24 hours."

She pauses and in her confusion she loses that sense of blind longing. "What? No, I won all of those rounds."

"You lost the last one." He smugly bumps the tip of his nose against hers. "The bet was that you could beat me every single time until I gave. I didn't give. You couldn't pin me down one last time. Therefore, I won."

"That still doesn't sound right to me."

"For my first command," he drops his weight and rolls his hips, "hold still."

Forget about her thinking that their wrestling match earlier was torture. This is going to be downright cruel.


	4. Bonding

Natsu directs Lucy's hands above her head and she squeezes the quilts as an anchor to keep herself from roaming. Hopefully she can hold still like Natsu wants, because knowing him, if she can't, there's going to be payback. And most likely not the nice kind but more gross then anything.

Lucy's silk shorts are tugged off in that instance, the harsh movements having her slid a little down the bed, messing her neat blankets and toppling some of the pillows to the floor. Like everything else Natsu does in life, he wastes no time in moving aside the things that get in his way.

He starts with her neck, back to lapping and sucking the skin in his mouth, leaving a bruise mark against her pulse point that says who Lucy belongs to. The feeling of his rough tongue and heated lips has her sigh in pleasure and arch her chest up to him.

She lightly gasps when he cups the heavy breasts from the sides, pushing them upwards to his hot mouth and having his breath fan across her sweaty skin. She realizes that his fingers are slightly cold, unusual for this fire-ball, but she supposes that even if he says these courageous things there's a part of him nervous to be with her for the first time. Fingers glide along her breasts until finally each nipple is rubbed softly, circling the nubs and rising farther into his touch.

His lips inch further down her supple body, dragging to the underside of a breast that he nibbles. He leaves heat with his lips wherever he goes, eventually coming down to her stomach and kissing a little freckle there. He nips Lucy's belly button, making her give a short laugh at the ticklish sensations.

He worships her toned body as he makes his way back up, resting those lips centimeters above a pert bud that he continues to message. Since when did Natsu know how to tease a girl?

Lucy gives a sigh of bliss when he latches onto the bud, molten heat surrounding this tightened bundle of nerves. His tongue dances in all the right ways, treating this part of her with newfound lust.

Rough fingers run down her thigh tantalizing slow, coming dangerously close to her aching core. He fingers the hem of her thong, testing her reaction as he lingers there. But she can't find her voice to say "go on, please, I'm begging!" Not when the anticipation ceases all thought.

Natsu comes in contact with the front of her sobbing wet lingerie, curling his fingers to gently prod along her slit that pulsates under his frenzy. He switches his lethal tongue to her neglected tip, lightly biting the breast and turning it a cherry red.

She can't help but squeal and grip the blank till her knuckles are white, squirming under him and heaving for breath. Nothing he does relieves this pain building in her lower belly. It doesn't physically hurt but it's the fact that there's so much coiling inside of her, so much need for a release, that his gentle strokes above her thong make her want to cry.

She gasps his name and bucks into his hand. "Please, please …"

"What is it? Do you want my touch that badly? I take it that means I'm at least doing something right." he says low.

He relentlessly massages and slides along the soaked thong for a long while, the motions changing to find a particular way that makes Lucy scream. He removes his lips from her after a particularly hard suck, sitting back and lifting one of her legs aside by gripping under the knee. He watches himself gently finger the edges of the thong, hesitatingly slipping past it to feel her slick petals.

Lucy throws her head back. "Oh, please, Natsu …"

Coming across her stiff nub, he pays particular attention to it when it makes her cry out and thrust into his hand.

"I was wondering what that smell all those times before was about," Natsu mutters.

She turns to try and bury her face into the covers, humiliatingly knowing what he means when she can smell how aroused she is. "Don't say things like that," she scolds.

"It explains why I was driven insane," he says more to himself then to her. He hooks the strings of the thong around his fingers and Lucy lifts her hips, letting him raise it up and off of her. "It doesn't really smell like anything. It's …"

Lucy doesn't consider the large implications of having herself fully exposed to a male for long—letting him see a tuft of ash blond hair and her glistening entrance—not when his lips come in contact with her honey that flows for him alone. A hand closes in where his mouth is, breathlessly rubbing the outside of her sobbing hole and testing its tightness.

Her heart is going to burst!

He snakes his tongue out and traces along her opening, the aggressive appendage pulling her petals upwards and dragging her honey. He ponders quiet. "It doesn't taste like much either. Kind of tart. Guess the guys were right."

Working his tongue faster and lapping harder, he gives long strokes that dig the tip of his tongue into her sobbing folds. He works his finger to persuade her pussy into pulsating and loosening its tight hold as he slowly slips inside of her.

Natsu grunts harsh and the shaking of the bed has Lucy peek through long lashes down to him. It's become too much for him, as well. He's taken to reaching into his briefs to stroke his erection, trying to release some of the pressure building up for him.

He adds a second finger to accompany the first, stretching her innocent hole and setting a slight ache to form. Doing something like this doesn't hurt her, having stretched her hole long before with her own bodily explorations. To Lucy, having a foreign object beyond her own fingers penetrate her brings about a new type of pain, one that shortens her breath and has a hot coil build up inside of her, knowing it's Natsu doing these naughty things to her. She wouldn't give up this type of pain for anything though, not when he twists his fingers to rub against a soft bump inside of her. From years of masturbation, she knows that his long fingers have easily found her G-spot.

He licks, strokes and has her squelch, the sound created alongside his heated petting. Oh, God, she's not going to be able to hold out tugging on the blankets alone.

Lucy moans and begs for a release, saying Natsu's name repeatedly and pushing farther into his mouth that devours her. She withers as lightening ripples through her, pulsating and so wonderfully painful she knows she's not going to be able to last for long.

"Keep moaning like that," Natsu says hush. "Damn, for me alone to hear those sighs of yours makes me feel like I'm dying."

Lucy badly wants to take Natsu into her arms, to reach down and stroke him through his briefs, heavy and taunt in her hand. She wants to put her lips on that little trail of hair on his belly, kissing from his navel down to his cock. To look past those briefs and have him be exposed at her will. She wants to taste his pre-cum in her mouth.

Lucy doesn't want all that. She needs it all.

Natsu suckles on her pink pearl sweetly and enters one last finger to add to that wonderful burning sensation. He pumps faster, fingering her taunt haven in all the right ways.

That heated tension building within Lucy's very existence bursts faster than expected, the sheer amount of arousal from wanting him alone heightening her senses to the point that little needed to be done on his part to have her fall. Her folds suck on Natsu's fingers as he continues pleasuring her, legs slightly shaking from the force and thigh muscles clenching down. Her breathing turns short and fast, stretching her back as she rides out wave after wave of pleasure.

When air returns and her pussy stops its quivering, she relaxes against the bed. She softy says her boyfriend's name and all the muscles in her body come loss. She could care less that her nectar falls to the sheets below, dirtying them.

Natsu licks his lips and gets up. "You did well in holding still," he praises, whipping his chin on the back of his cum-cover hand. He removes his other hand from his briefs. Over the rush of blood in her ears, Lucy quietly hears a fleshy smack as his cock bobs back against his abdomen under his briefs.

"Why didn't you want me to move?" she asks sluggish.

"Uh … I kind of needed it?" he says unsure. "It was kind of like I couldn't help myself, thinking of you giving in to me. Kind of like … well, fuck it, I don't know … That and one other thing I had in mind," he finishes.

The euphoria of her orgasm has a cloud of tranquility settle in her body but she finds enough strength to go to Natsu, not wanting to neglect him after all the work he did for her. She wraps her arms around his neck, tightly holding onto him to keep herself upright, pressing their chests together and loving the vibrations of their rapid hearts shaking their bodies.

"What else?" Lucy asks gentle.

He holds her thighs and rubs with his thumb gently. "Blame Gramps," he retches, sticking his tongue out.

Knowing the perverted Fairy Tail Master, her eyes widen. "He didn't. He taught you to do that?"

"Um, it's more like gave me that stupid Birds and the Bee's talk when I was 14." He hides his eyes behind his bangs and groans uncomfortable. "It was the worst thing I ever experienced. But there was one thing from that stupid conversation that I remembered. He told me if I found myself with a girl, that I should make sure she didn't want me, but needed me. That the more I made sure she felt good, the better the experience was for the both of us."

Lucy brushes her fingers through his bangs, pushing them back and trying to show some comfort in the humiliation of the memory. The soothing gesture has him smile, the edges of his eyes crinkle and he shows off that grin she so loves, forever being goofy even while in the throes of foreplay.

"It seems for once the old man was on the mark." She puts a finger under his chin and brings their eyes together. "Can I try something?"

His back straightens. "Hell yes."

"Try to control yourself, okay? I want to take my time."

She gently pushes him by the shoulders, having him lean back on his forearms and spread his own legs. Coming around to lay heavily by his side, she traces his lips with her tongue until Natsu captures her animalistic like. Seems asking him to control himself might be a hard task, but she'll take what she can get from him.

She reaches down to cup his cock.

He accidentally scratches her tongue with his canine tooth from the sudden touch making him jump. He profusely apologizing and asks to start over which they do once the pain subsides. She goes for his neck instead of his sharp mouth, biting his scar as retaliation.

Lucy's petite hand ghosts over his briefs and creates an irresistible friction that she hopes he loves as much as she did. His breathing spikes but the distraction isn't enough to cloud his mind. He reaches for her, bundling her long hair of the nap of her neck and forcing her head to come up to attack her lips. Despite her being the one in control for this round, she lets Natsu command the lustful kiss. Voices call out to one another with moans, whines and whatever else they can manage as they try to catch their breath.

Without thought, she pushes her way under his brief's and grasps him flesh to flesh. At least, for a few seconds. Natsu jerks away, hissing under his breath and reaching down to throw his underwear off as fast as he can, legs flailing and the bed shaking. It's comical enough that when they go back to kissing, Lucy is still giggling against his lips.

She doesn't bother turning away from him, as he's the first boy she's ever seen fully naked. In a way, it's fascinating. His cock throbs against his stomach, needing to be petted like an animal. That line of soft, pink hair running down his stomach becomes a patch at the base of his shaft and near the head that seeps milky pre-cum the skin turns a lighter shade of peach.

Lucy comes around and lies between his stout thighs, pressing her plump chest against the mattress. Hesitantly, her hand burns under his ridged cock, the appendage somehow velvety and rock hard at the same time, reminding her how real this all is. She squeezes him without giving too much pressure, knowing how sensitive he must be after having to wait for his turn. Natsu twitched in her hand and throbs along with her every move.

Exploring this new territory, she thumbs the vein that runs along the underside, petting it to the head and spreading the beads of pre-cum there, a line of it running down and settling in the crook of his left thigh that he keeps propped. She is gentle as can be with this part of him, her strokes slow and teeming with ecstasy.

Natsu can't support himself any longer and plops back against the bed, spin arching as he whispers Lucy's name.

She leaves him to his own devices, hoping on a sort of smug note in her head that he doesn't faint. She pumps him harder and his growling kicks back in. Kissing the base of his cock, she senses the heat radiating off the begging sex. His musky smell is enticing and it compels her to wonder about his taste. The tip of her tongue runs along his slit, the milky-lubricant having a salty flavor that makes her nose scrunch a little.

Natsu thrusts towards her face and is unable to hold back his husky growls. "God, yes, Lucy, you're so fucking good, working me so well."

"You're bigger than I thought you'd be," she admits suddenly.

Her eyes widen in self-consciousness, finding it unbelievable that she said such a thing, but none of that matters when Natsu weaves his fingers through her hair. He draws her wet mouth closer to his erection, lips grazing the burning shaft.

His breathing shakes. "Keep talking like that."

For her, to hear Natsu give these needy whines and see that desire in his eyes, it makes her almost want to cum again. To have this strong dragon-boy be reduced to pleading because of her touch thrills her to no end. Was this how he felt when he was working her?

In the heat of the moment, pride is thrown out the window and all she knows is that she wants him to cum because of her. "You said that you want to have your scent permeate from me, right?" she asks, trying to sound confident with her nasty words. "You want to do that to claim me. I know you do. Although I bet your too big for me to take easily. I'll be so full with you in me."

"Fuck," he pants. "I imagined you doing this for so long."

With every exhale of breath in her words, it lingers against his thick length. "Imagined what? Taking you past my lips, swallowing your cock and having you touch the back of my throat? To bury your cock within my walls until I can't take it anymore? I want as much as you can give me, Natsu."

The writer side of her sure has come in handy. And surprisingly enough it's a wonder what lust truly can do to someone's confidence. She expected to have Natsu come out of his shell but to discover a new side to herself, becoming sobbingly wet all over again by hearing and saying these words, is something new. She'll probably die of embarrassment remembering those words coming out of her mouth later on, but for now she can't get enough of it.

She takes Natsu past her luscious lips, running his thickness along her tongue and hollowing out her cheeks as she bobs along his member. She quickly gets used to the taste, different here compared to anywhere else she's put her lips on him. She's cautious of her teeth, knowing if she were to scrap against him this moment would over quicker then she'd ever imagine. With that in mind, she's afraid to engulf too much of him and takes her time working him.

She licks the ridge where the head meets the shaft, trailing saliva down a vein and holding onto him firmly to contain his quaking. Her other hand squeezes a thigh, teasing the skin and leaving her own fiery trail. Remembering what would be done in some of her romance novels, she cups his balls and gently massages them.

"Holy shit, I can't take this. Lucy …" he purrs. He tugs her hair as his own sort of anchor like the quilt was for her.

Lifting her eyes, Natsu's free arm is bent behind his head, turning his face towards his elbow and moaning for breath. Almost as if sensing her stare, he opens midnight black eyes that connect with hers. His lustful look is powerful enough that Lucy hungers for his stiffness and slides her mouth back along him.

When he momentarily gets bigger, dripping his pre-cum further into her accepting mouth, she licks him and eats his essence. His balls in her hand tense and his right thigh muscle spasms.

"S-stop," he whimpers.

Hearing him say that, not expecting it, it does make her pause.

"I can't. I'm going to cum if you keep going."

Lucy lets him go with a pop, cum and saliva keeping them connected until she sits up. She keeps a hand wrapped around his throbbing shaft to hold her possession over him. "Isn't that the point?" she asks.

Something in that question makes his eyes flare. "Not if it means I can't cum inside you."

Maybe she's not the one that's going to possess him after all. Seems his dragon side won't let it happen, not that she'll complain.

Natsu demands to have Lucy lie over him with a tight grip on her hips. She straddles his waist, making sure to hover slightly on her knees to keep their withering sexes apart but she leaves no room for air between their upper bodies, heart beats calling out to one another.

She traces circles along his collar bone and her eyebrows pinch. "You want to do it like this with me on top? I don't know if we should be in this position. I've never exactly done this before. I don't want to mess up …"

The faint tip of his fingers runs along her spin, raising bumps in their wake. "I think it's good. I hear that for the girl it can hurt their first time, so I'll let you take the lead." He grins viciously. "For now."

"There's a lot I could say to that," she mutters shy. But she saves that for later, knowing now is not the time to think but to act. Forgo her consciousness, fight past the shakes and give herself to this boy who thinks of her firstly despite his desires.

Lucy rubs her folds gently along his cock, hesitating when her slit would presses against its head, not letting him enter but relishing the feeling of it being there. She does that a couple of times, almost losing her teasing game when Natsu can't help but rut into her.

"Your so fucking wet," he pants, kneading her hips. "Did you like sucking me off that much? God, I can't wait to see what you'll do when I finally claim my cock inside you."

"I've wanted to have you for so long," she moans.

He hisses and bites her bottom lip, staring straight into her eyes. The faint tint of green in his eyes that reflects in the lamplight screams his wants, his needs.

Bracing a hand against his chest, she reaches down to direct his burning tip to dig against her dripping hole. Pushing down, she slowly welcomes him, walls stretching and burning in a beautiful way. There's a pinch along her opening, having her still and work past the pain.

Frantic thoughts of how crazy it is that she's lost her virginity to this fire-cracker runs through her head. She can only hope to spend the rest of her lift with this one man who knows her more intimately than anyone else ever will.

"It's alright," Natsu says breathless, noticing her discomfort. He kisses her as a distraction, working her lips soothingly. "How so? When you said you've wanted me for a long time, what did you think about exactly?" He sounds genuinely intrigued on what she has to say.

Being lost in the haze of sex, what comes out of her mouth Lucy couldn't care less about. "I thought about having you bend me over the kitchen counter and rutting like animals. I—oh!" Her breath hitches as his member twitches inside of her. She sinks farther down on him, involuntarily clenching her walls and getting used to the tightness. "I always imagined just how big you where, if I'd be able to handle you. God, you feel so amazing."

She sits upright, taunt around him and getting used to this new sensation, a fullness to her that she never knew was empty in the first place. Natsu plays with her pert nipples, circling them and weighing the ample breasts in hand. He looks down to their connection, seeing his dick being buried in her and tying them in a way that is hard to comprehend in the fog of sex. His eyes widen and teeth clench, as he seems to be holding himself back.

The frenzy starts as soon as Lucy lifts her hips and plunges back down, engulfing his cock once again. The ache is still there, but it's bearable, her dripping juices and his pre-cum acting as much needed lubricant. She's going to have to keep a mental note to actually buy lube at some point.

Natsu clutches her thighs and his fingers dig into the delicate skin. He nips at whatever he can reach—her lips, her neck, her breasts. Those love bites fuel her nectar to spill down his girth. He sucks a nipple as Lucy grows accustom to lifting her hips alone, keeping her bud steadily in his hot mouth.

Her knees shake with every dip of her hips, sheathing his wet, thick shaft entirely before lifting off of him sensually. She can't help but always stop just as his tip is about to leave her, loving the sensitive feeling of having him at the edge of her engorged lips.

"I can't take it anymore," Natsu hisses.

He quickly wraps his arms around Lucy's waist and turns her over, creaking the bed and shaking her soft body. He doesn't start back up hard and fast like she's expecting but instead finds herself being caged between his arms against the bed. He lingers above her, keeping their connection and instinctively rocking into her.

"I don't want to hurt you, so tell me if I'm doing something wrong," he says quickly.

"You could never hurt me," she whispers warmly.

Stroking his cheeks between her hands, their bangs swirl when foreheads touch, damp and fevered. This position and the soothing sound of cicadas outside the window have allowed Lucy to relax. No longer are her thighs burning to keep her pace above him. She savors Natsu body draping over her like a blanket, his thighs resting against hers and being face to face, kisses easily given with eagerness.

He tests their new-found position; pulling out slowly and coming back home to her just as fast. "You're so damn tight," he pants, a low growl hovering in his baritone. "I really am your first, huh? Good. I'll make sure you'll never want any other man after this. I plan on carving my dick into you so that you'll feel me with every step you take tomorrow morning. Fuck, to have my scent be with you wherever you go, telling everyone that you're my mate …"

He picks up the pace, hearing her cries of pleasure and knowing that she's enjoying every move he makes. Natsu become bound and determined to keep his eyes on Lucy, watching her pink lips stay open with her gasps and a wishful expression staining her cheeks a rosy pink. She tries to watch Natsu, as well, wanting to memorize his equally lustful expression, but the heat building inside of her compels her eyes to close. Needing to wrap her arms around something, she takes to clawing his back, leaving crescent moon marks and lightly scratching the skin.

Natsu swivels his length to push deeper inside her core and he slides his hands down her waist. His wanton moans slipping past his lips send shivers down her spin. Flesh slapping together sounds throughout the room and her breasts shake as he thrusts harder.

"Oh, God, right there," she moans breathlessly, pushing back against him. He's hit a place deep inside her and it builds with that same heated ball from before when he was eating her out.

The brush of a butterfly's wing passes over Lucy's hard clit, Natsu returning to the little bundle of nerves that made her fly before. Her muscles clench around him, back arching into a tight bow and she lolls her head to the side. It's so much more sensitive than before, the onslaught of pleasure almost unbearable with her approaching second orgasm.

Natsu demands. "Whether you want it or not, I want you to cum first. I want you to scream my name as I bury myself deep inside you. To forget your name and cry like you've never cum before."

He conceals her whimpers with his hot mouth, entwining tongues and huffing for breath.

Her mind has gone blank like he wants and everything within in her concentrates on the way he brushes against the thrumming curves within her, his tip touching her womb and asking entrance for his seed. When her mewing can no longer be controlled in volume, he buries himself until there's no room left to pursue further and their short hairs brush. He alternates between pinching her begging pearl and petting it.

"Please, a little more," she cries. "Yes …"

"Fuck, I'm close. Cum, Lucy, just for me," he pants.

She calls out his name when the rising pressure finally snaps. She throws her head back against the mattress, tightening her grip on him with both her arms around his back and her pulsating womanhood fluttering against his every thrust, giving in to her final wave of pleasure.

Natsu falters with her intense throbbing core trying to squeeze him for all he's worth, rhythm becoming unsteady momentarily. He nuzzles into the corner of her neck. "Atta girl. God, you're lovely. My Lucy, my mate …"

Lucy slumps against the bed as those pleasant spasms within her core begin to slow down. Her grip loosens on Natsu and she lets her arms fall. He takes her right hand and weaves their fingers together, pressing their hands into the blankets. He's removed the tip of his finger from her clit, letting it breathe and putting a forearm against the bed to support himself.

His agenda switches from pleasuring Lucy to satisfying his own needs, rutting into her faster, snapping his hips against her relaxing body and laying claim to her in movements alone. Past the veil covering her mind in lovely bliss, Lucy refuses to let her legs fall no matter how hallowed out they might be and keeps them up beside his waist, toes pointed out. Her heart continues to race and it's almost unbearable with his dick rubbing continuously against her oversensitive walls. She watches keenly through narrowed lashes as Natsu finishes himself inside of her.

She can feel his balls tremble against her, his toes curl and his scent of sweat and smoke rises around them. His tan cheeks have turned a bright shade of pink and sweat coats his skin, warmth flooding through him as he nears his orgasm. His shaft pulsates at its base, making her whimper at the feeling.

He repeatedly says her name like a prayer, lost in the sensations that engulf him. "Shit, Lucy, my fucking God, Lucy …"

He bites his bottom lip, worrying her for a second that he'll bleed. Lucy commits this side of Natsu to memory. Those moans, the straining of his muscles, his powerful thrusts and that look of agony mixed with desire. He's more handsome rutting above her then she could have thought.

He grips her hand tighter and drops his forehead to her shoulder, his thrusts becoming erratic. Without a sound of warning, as all breathing has ceased for him, Natsu's cock releases inside of Lucy's willing folds, his essence coating her walls and around his shaft. Without having to look down, keeping her eyes on the ceiling and concentrating on her breathing, she can tell her tight hole is too much for the amount of cum he's given her, as it spills past his throbbing cock. It drips thick against his balls and down her backside, covering the sheets in a small pool.

Having fully come down from his high, Natsu's knees buckle and he drops most of his weight against Lucy. He keeps their union as his rod refuses to calm down quickly. Her hand has gone numb from how tight he was holding onto it. He trails kisses against her shoulder and neck, sucking against the bite mark he's bruised on her creamy skin. He ghosts his way to her mouth, their lips lacking the heat they had before but replacing it with a fondness that makes her stomach flutter. She's thankful he has enough sense to not crush her under his weight.

"Are you okay?" he asks hesitant. Slender fingers weave through his slick hair, compelling him to rest his cheek against her chest and nuzzle the sticky skin.

"I'll be fine," she says with a small smile. "What about you?"

"Never felt better. But are you sure? I smell blood."

"That's natural for girls first time. What … what was that like for you? Did you … I mean, um—"

"It was like finding home," he answers soft. "The entire world feels like its tilting and I'm so damn happy right now. I was stupid to back away from this before."

"I think you were in the right. Being with someone for the first time can be scary."

"It felt like my heart was going to die on me the whole time."

Lucy agrees with him. "I gotta say, you did great. I honestly wasn't expecting that. What else did Gramps unfortunately teach you?"

"Something about that rubs me the wrong way," he mutters to himself. "I might have been a virgin but I am not a holy man," he says. "Anyway, Gramps didn't teach me nothin' else. You grow up in a bar and you learn a thing or two from the other guys. I take it those mushy novels of yours came in handy tonight."

She lightly smacks his shoulders. "I don't read them for that purpose alone."

"I like it when you do. Thanks to today, I finally figured out what that smell from you is about whenever you read those raunchy books. I suggest not reading those in the guild anymore because I don't know how well I'll be able to hold myself back."

Her eyes widen, realizing that whenever she would get to a sex scene in a novel, affecting her to the point of soaking her panties, Natsu could smell her arousal the entire time. What about the other dragon slayers? She doesn't want to think about it—oh no, poor Wendy!

Natsu gets up and removes his softened dick from her. It leaves her almost feeling uncomfortable without his connected to her, having gotten used to the fullness he provided.

He sits back between her legs and Lucy notices his cock twitch against the blankets. Two fingers prod her slit, digging in and curling along the roof of her walls, sending electricity down her spin. He scoops his cum to spill out of her hole, watching it with a deep growl rumbling in his chest.

"Please, no more. I can't right now. It's too sensitive," she mews.

He quickly takes his hand back. "Ah, sorry. I couldn't help myself." He stretches alongside her, facing close enough to have their noses brush and arms wrap around each other's sticky bodies.

"It's new, seeing your dragon side emerge like this," she sighs content.

His eyes widen a little. "My what? I'm just doing what feels right." He nuzzles into the crook of her neck and kisses the original bite mark he left behind, the one that started all of this. "I wanted to bite you harder."

"You could have done that. I can take it."

"No, you couldn't have. When I say bite, I mean to draw blood. I … I really wanted to mark you so badly. This is something I understand, if it's what you mean by my dragon side. Igneel told me I found a partner I should mark her as mine. I didn't get what he meant when I was a runt, but it makes sense now."

It's strange to hear him use these terms, as he doesn't speak like a human but more like an animal. He did that, too, in the middle of their escapade, calling her his mate. It's strange to hear, but it's also endearing, something only Natsu would do.

Lucy's heart rate picks up. "... Then why didn't you mark me?"

"I was too drunk on sex to ask you," he grimaces. "It didn't feel right to do unless I asked you first. Something about it from the way Igneel talked seemed … important. I'm not sure."

"I think I get it," she smiles.

Natsu gives her a sublime kiss that makes time slow down. "I love you, Lucy," he hums.

She's heard those words before, said by him in moments of trust as they think of their future together. It never ceases to amaze her to hear such heavy words from emotionally-withdrawn Natsu. They mean more to her then he'll ever know.

Lucy's eyes prickle with unshed tears. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a kudo's or a chapter review of any kind! They are always appreciated!


End file.
